escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Liza Koshy
competed in Season 2 of Escape the Night, as an Explorer. She placed 7th, and was the fourth person eliminated. Her neck was slit by the Harpies in Episode 5. She returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, for a small cameo. She was impaled by The Collector after being caught outside her exihibit. Description Season 2 Liza Koshy was a competitor in Season 2 of Escape the Night. She is invited to a dinner party, at a mansion Joey Graceffa was kept in by the Sorceress. She portrays the Explorer, and starred in 5 Episodes. Liza was often praised, by the cast and the fanbase for being super helpful when it came down to clues and riddles. She was always ready to help, like the self proclaimed "Explorer" she is. Liza had a close bond with Joey Graceffa for the most part, as she managed to save him in Episode 1. This friendship quickly crumbled in Episode 5. Joey threw Liza under the bus, stating she hasn't done a challenge yet and should prove herself. Liza, along with Tyler Oakley, both got picked for the death challenge with just 1 vote against. In the challenge, Tyler was able to finish quicker. They managed to kill the Gingerbread Woman by trapping her in the furnance, but the Sorceress appeared, stating that someone has to die for the Gem. She sent out a Harpie, who then slit Liza's neck. Season 4 Liza Koshy makes a return in Season 4. After her death, she was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Liza. She starred in 1 Episode. The Carnival Master's crystal contains enough power, causing Liza to break out of the box she's being held in. She ventures around the mansion, and locks herself in The Collector's lair. She looks around, and notices her friends are being held captive. The Collector walks into the room, and impales Liza with her scepter. Progress History The Gingerbread Woman - Episode 4 Liza and Tyler Oakley are selected to compete in the challenge, despite having just 1 vote each. In the challenge, Tyler was able to finish eating the candies before Liza, and secured his win. They managed to kill the Gingerbread Woman in the furnance, raising hope thinking that both could survive. However, the Sorceress appears, and states that someone has to die for the Gem. She sends out the Harpies, who proceed to slit Liza's neck open. Voting History Thumbnails Season 2 S2E1.jpg|Liza in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Gabbie Hanna. S2E3.jpg|Liza in the Episode 3 thumbnail. S2E4.jpg|Liza in the Episode 4 thumbnail with Joey Graceffa and Tyler Oakley. S2E5.jpg|Liza in the Episode 5 thumbnail with Gabbie Hanna. Season 4 S4E1.jpg|Liza Koshy in the Episode 1 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger and Joey Graceffa. Trivia *Despite being in only 5 Episodes, she holds the record for appearing in the most Thumbnails in a single Season with 4. **She is followed by Manny Mua in Season 3. *Liza was intended to be a guest in Season 4, displayed by the Carnival Master's crystal in the end of Season 3 **Liza was cut from the cast as she had other shows to film. Category:Season 2 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Fourth Eliminated